


Imitations

by sparkleslightly



Series: Crazy Little Thing Called Love [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Fluff, Gen, goofing off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleslightly/pseuds/sparkleslightly
Summary: You were Roger’s best friend from his college days, and had been by his side since his Smile days, and through his burgeoning fame as part of Queen. You’d been by each other’s sides through the best, and the worst. You confided in each other about everything, from the deepest insecurities, to the silliest incidents. Your dynamic as best friends was so powerful. But there was one deep dark secret you’d been hiding from him. You never wanted him to find out, it could ruin everything.
Relationships: Queen (Ensemble)/Reader, Roger Taylor (Queen)/Reader, Roger Taylor/You
Series: Crazy Little Thing Called Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182260
Kudos: 5





	Imitations

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: swearing, drinking

It was a quiet Friday night in for you and your friends. You, Roger, Brian, Freddie and Deacy sat spread across Brian and Roger’s flat. Boxes of pizza, and beer bottles littering the surrounding. The rain outside was brutal, showing no mercy, no signs of stopping. It seemed as if you all would have to spend the night at their flat.

You had stomached enough pizza among the five of you, and the beer had left you all with a slight buzz, nothing serious, just enough to let loose some random giggles here and there, and some slight slurring of your words.

“It’s so boring to have to sit inside on a bloody Friday night” grumbled Roger.

“ ‘s not so bad” slurred Brian from the corner of the sofa he had settled his gangly limbs on.

“Oh, don’t be such a bore darling, we’re all here aren’t we, I’m sure we can think of something fun to do!” chirped Freddie, eager to immerse himself in an activity

“Well, there is something we could do” came an unexpected suggestion from Deacy

“What?” you asked

“Truth or Dare!!” he exclaimed happily.

“Ugh Deacy, must you act like a fucking teenager sometimes?” scoffed Roger, all in jest.

“I think it’s a great idea what do you think Y/N” Brian asked you

“I’ve got nothing against the game, it’s blondie who you have to worry about” you joked, and poked Roger slightly in the side.

He scowled at you, and attempted to poke you back, but you edged away just in time. But then, he pounced at you, and had you pinned on the sofa, and began tickling you.

“NOOOO ROGGIE STOP IT” you squealed, and were about to bring your knee up to well, knee him, when he scrambled up suddenly, not wanting your knee in his crotch thank you very much, it was rather painful when that happened.

“Well now that Roger’s been kind enough to act his age” John quipped, a retort for the former’s insult of Deacy acting like a teenager, “let’s get started”. Roger scowled but sat down anyway.

“What are the rules?” asked Brian

“Simple, you choose truth or dare, if you don’t answer or go through with your dare, you have to take a shot of vodka.” Freddie said, and gestured to the table, that now held shot glasses and vodka, seemingly having appeared from thin air.

“Right then, who’s first?” you asked.

“Brian, truth or dare?” asked Roger

“Erm, dare I guess…”

“Well then Bri” started Roger with a devilish grin on his face, “Go out and stand in the rain and get your hair wet”

“Oooh how delightful!” clapped Freddie, John just chuckled.

“Don’t be absurd Rog, hand me the vodka” Brian snapped, and grabbed it from Roger’s hand and poured it into a shot glass and knocked it back, grimacing at the taste.

“Well, that was boring, Deacy darling, your turn, Truth or Dare?” Freddie asked

“Dare”

“Hmmm, give Veronica a call, and when she picks up say you’re busy and can’t talk and then hang up”

You, Brian and Roger keeled over laughing as you imagined how confused poor Ronnie would be

“Alright then”, he grumbled and made his way over to the telephone, you all scampered behind him, eager to hear the response.

“Hey, Ronnie” he cooed into the phone as she picked up, “Umm, I’m busy right now, I’ll call you back later, love. Bye”

And he slammed the phone down, but not before you all heard the faint response,

“You called me first?”

You all burst into raucous laughter, tears running down your faces as you ambled back to the living room.

It took a while till you all calmed down.

“Fred, truth or dare” asked John

“Dare!” he replied enthusiastically

“Kiss the most attractive person in this room”

“Ohh Deacy, you absolute bitch” he said before walking over to the sofa where Brian sat, and pulled him into a kiss, a startled squawk leaving the guitarist’s mouth.

Freddie pulled away in 2 seconds and winked at Brian before sashaying back to his armchair. As he sat down the rest of you burst into laughter as you noticed the lovely red shade that had covered Brian’s face.

“No offense Y/N” Freddie called over to you.

You shook your head, you took no offense, Brian was very pretty, just not as pretty as Rog- wait, you had to stop that train of thought, it would do you no good.

“None taken Fred, look at the colours on his face, rather fetching” you quipped back.

“Gee, thanks Y/N thought you were on my side” said Brian sarcastically, the ire ineffective as he was still flushed.

“Nah she’s my best girl mate, she’s always on my side” said Roger and pulled you to his side. Your breath hitched, but you snuggled up against his arm anyway. These moments were rare, he always had some other girl wrapped in his arms, but tonight it was you. Just not in the same way, but it was you.

“Alright then Y/N, your turn, Truth or Dare?” Brian asked.

You gulped. You didn’t want to choose truth, because they might try to weasel out the name of who you fancied, and that would be disastrous, it was your best kept secret for at least a year. It was the angelic blonde boy, the one whose arms you were sitting in, keeping you warm and safe.

“Dare”

Brian smirked, a rather sinister one, uncharacteristic of him. You gulped, this could go very bad.

“Go to Roger’s room, take out an outfit, and his drumsticks and do your best impression of Roger flirting with a girl”

That wasn’t so bad, was it?

“Oh, and Y/N, you have to flirt with Roger”

Fuck

“Right, okay, so any outfit and I flirt with him?” you said, hoping you sounded confident enough.

Brian nodded, and you slipped out from Roger’s arms reluctantly, and looked at him, silently asking for permission to go through his stuff. He nodded at you, something flickering in his eyes, you couldn’t put your finger on it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You found a white shirt, some black pants, his sweatbands and a pair of sunglasses. It made you blush when you realized you were taking your clothes off in his room. You tousled your hair in an imitation of his signature tousled blond locks and walked out of his room, but then remembered the drumsticks, and you also picked up a cigarette (unlit) and made your way to the living room.

You tip-toed till you reached just outside the living room, and placed the sunglasses on your head, the unlit cigarette between your lips and a single drumstick in your hand, and stuck the other one in the pocket of your, actually his pants.

You took a deep breath, steeling your nerves, and you walked into the room, and leaned against the wall, and said;

“Hey handsome” 

Roger snapped his head towards you.

His jaw dropped open.

You smirked, and walked further into the room and stepped up to the man responsible for your rapidly beating heart, while simultaneously taking out the cigarette from your lips and holding it with your left hand.

“Did you like the show, love?” you said and you twirled the drumstick in your right hand, in a perfect imitation of Roger during shows, you had clearly been staring at him too much, because this wasn’t even difficult for you to do without focusing.

You ignored the giggles coming from around the room, and continued to look directly into Roger’s cerulean blue eyes.

“My name is Rogah Taylah” you said, putting emphasis on the vowels and spitting out the words in his accent, “The drummah” and you pushed his sunglasses down to your eyes and tousled your hair with the hand holding the drumstick.

More giggles, and a single snort ensued from the boys. You turned slightly to see Freddie rolling on the floor, in hysterics, Brian and John almost keeling over with laughter. You smiled slightly, and turned back to the blond, falling back into character once again.

“I’d love to take you out to dinner sometime, love, what’s your name?” you asked, lowering your voice a few octaves.

“Go on Rog, introduce yourself” squealed Freddie from the floor.

“I’m Rogerina” he muttered, his face turning red. This nearly made you burst into laughter, but the stifled giggles from the three boys soon turned into full blown laughter.

“Well love, that’s a beautiful name for a beautiful girl” you said as you sat down near him, and ran a hand up his slender, yet muscled arm, making him shiver. This puzzled you a bit, he was so suave usually, shouldn’t this be having no effect on him? You put one hand on his thigh, and at that he suddenly stood up, and grabbed your arm lightly and pulled you up so you were standing as well, and he brushed your hair out of your eyes, and said ,

“I never told you what a beautiful girl, the girl with the name Y/N is”

“What- um, what do you mean Rog?” you said, startled.

“Umm, I like you, Y/N, like a lot, I have for 2 years now” he said, clearly not caring that his three best friends were hearing him pour his heart out to you.

You gasped, this had to be a dream or a sick joke being played on you.

“Really?” you asked, your heart in your throat

“Yes” and at that you looked into his eyes, the blue colour, soft as ever, looking into your E/C orbs, and it was then you saw the adoration behind his eyes, and you knew it was true.

“Oh!” you exclaimed, “Well, I have good news for you Rog, I like you too, a lot”

He smiled and pulled you into a hug before whispering into your hair,

“Can I kiss you, love?”

“Yes”

And he did.

As you broke apart, you became aware of the cheers from Freddie, Brian and Deacy.

“Fucking finally, I told him to make a move, but who knew he’d do it when you were bloody dressed like him?” said Freddie

“Well, he’s always been a bit vain” quipped Brian

“Oi will you lot piss off?” Roger snapped

“Can’t mate, it’s raining, we’re stuck here” said John smiling happily

“Anyway, it’s not my fault she’s so hot in my clothes” he said before looking at you, eyes dark, before pulling you into another kiss, not really caring about the other three  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You both remained locked in a fierce, passionate and loving kiss for who knows how long, because when you broke apart, the others were nowhere to be seen, and you could hear their faint murmuring from the kitchen.

You smiled at Roger, and he smiled back at you, guiding you to the sofa, his hands entwined with yours, you both sat cuddled against each other as you heard the pitter patter of the rain outside.

Later that night, he asked you to be his official girlfriend, and life couldn’t get any better.

Well, it could, he wrote I’m in love with my car, he insisted it was a metaphor, but you knew your Roger, it wasn’t one, but being the girl, he went home with, being the one he came to for support, love and respect, being his rock, and his anchor was enough for you. The reassurance that he loved, the way his behaviour changed, being loyal to you. That was all you had asked of him, just to be loyal to you. And he kept his promise.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Roger fic!


End file.
